50 fictions about Louis Weasley
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: Favorite Character Boot Camp, 5 down, 45 to go!
1. Time

A/N: Augustana is Neville's daughter.(: the prompts were 'open your eyes'(the start and stop challenge), and 'time'

Open your eyes, Louis. Look at the time. Open your eyes, do you see her? She's smiling at you. Look at the time, its a week before the ball, and she doesnt have a date. Neither do you, but you've been looking at the other girls. Louis, shes alone. Do you see her? Walking alone? She wants to walk with you,Louis, she's beautiful. She doesnt know it, but you do. Look in her eyes, Louis. Stop sneaking glances in class. Talk to her. I promise she'll be just as nervous as you. Look at her, Louis. You know her name, its Augustana. Does she know yours? She might, but if you want to know, you'll have to talk to her. You know she's different, Louis. You know she's special, you know she's shy. Dont wait for another boy to talk to her, Louis. Look at the time, Louis. Its time for you to open your eyes.


	2. Bag

A/N 2/50! Woohoo! Prompt was: Bag.(:

Louis Weasley had been staring at her for a month. She knew she was popular,and beautiful. So did every guy she dated since fifth year. Sooner or later, hewadgoing to have to talk to her. He spotted her in a group of friends in the library and walked up to her nervously.

"Augustana?" she turned around and tossed her hair over her shoulder with a smile.

"Yea, Louis?" He gulped and looked at her friends then back at her. She turned to them and nodded and they scattered away. He scratched the back of his neck and she turned to face him again. "What is it?"

"You know my name?" She laughed and sat in one of the chairs by them, motioning for him to join her.

"Of course i do, Professor Granger always calls on you!" She laughed again and he smiled.

"Oh, well...i wanted to ask you something..." he sat next to her and she bit her lip, looking over at him.

"What?"

"Well, like.. I think youre _like...really pretty..."_ he scratched the back of his neck again and her cheeks turned pink. "And i was wondering if like...you would wanna like...hang out or something...but like, only if you want to...because-"

"Id love to hang out, Louis." She smiled and kissed his cheek, standing up and grabbing her bag. "Want to study after school? Meet me in the commonroom at seven" He nodded subtly and felt his cheek. She giggled and walked out of the library, leaving Louis in a daze.


	3. Secret

The secret is out. Everyone knows who you really are, Louis. Everyone knows what youve been doing after lights out. Everybody knows what you do with her. She's got the bump to prove it. You cant hide it anymore, Louis. Man up. You cant be as scared as she is. She wants to keep it, theres nothing you can do to change her mind. You ruined her life, Louis. Yourr gonna have to give up yours. The rumour is out. The baby is yours, and its no secret.


	4. Books

A/N more Augustana! Someone asked me how old they are apart, and im guessing 4 years apart.(: the word was:books, and the quote(last kiss goodbye #2) was "It isn't as if we can carry on like this - pretending. There's nothing left for us anymore, we've squeezed everyting out of each other. This wasn't destined for greatness , August, it was destined for an end."

"Hey, August?" He looked across the table to his girlfriend. "Can we talk?"

"This cant be a good thing" she giggled and stood up, reaching to take his hand. He ignored it and grabbed his books, shoving them in his bag.

"Follow me." He stood up and walked past her out of the library.

"Is everything okay, Louis?" She ran after him, grabbing his arm. "What is going on?!" He turned to face her and kissed her roughly, pressing her back against the wall of the hallway. She smiled against his lips and pressed against him, but he pushed away from her.

"I'm breaking up with you." He didnt mean for it to come out like that, but it did, and there was no point in trying to fix his words.

"What are you talking about?! You just kissed me!" she laughed like it was a joke, and reached up to kiss him again.

"Dont. I was proving that we've lost our spark." She felt her lips and looked up at him questiongly. "It isn't as if we can carry on like this - pretending. There's nothing left for us anymore, we've squeezed everyting out of each other. This wasn't destined for greatness , August, it was destined for an end."

"Where is this coming from, Louis?" A tear formed in her eye and slipped down her cheek.

"My common sense, finally. We may have worked for a long time, but it was never meant to last forever." He leaned down and kissed her forehead one last time. "Goodbye, Augustana." She stuttered something quietly and sank to the ground, crying into her hands. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered down the hall to his commonroom.


	5. Apple

A/N: word was: apple

"Louis, dear, go outside! Its gorgeous out!" Fleur shouted from the deck.

"Mom, it's too hot." He groaned and took another bite from his apple.

"No it isnt, dearest! You can read a book!" She smiled and adjusted her hat. Louis frowned and walked outside.

"Im not reading a book." He walked to the end of their street(it wasnt much of a street, with only a handful of houses and grass and flowers covering the ground), and took his jacket off, walking into the woods. It was calm, he always went there when he was stressed, or the family was bugging him. He sat on a dry log and held out his hand for a squirrel to come in. It sniffed his fingers and jumped off into the bushes. He smiled and leaned against the tree behind him. He loved these woods, they were quiet, and no one could bother him here. It was like his own personal sanctuary that he could have to himself. Occasionally, he would see a unicorn hiding behind a tree, and sometimes, he was even able to ride it. Not to many people came here, and thats why he loved it so much.


	6. Coming Out

A/N: this was for the 'Coming out with a twist' challenge and the favorite character boot camp. Tge word was 'tell'

Scorpius Malfoy was not gay, and he was not following Louis Weasley. That's a fact. He just happened to come in the library behind him (much behind him, and very quietly), and waited for him to come out (behind a bookshelf, so he didn't see him). That wasn't following, it was doing research. Research for a nonexistent research paper in his hollow head.

"Louis, you're going to have to tell him eventually." he pressed his ear to the shelf to listen closer. It was Lily, he recognized her voice.

"No, I really don't. I have a right not to." he smiled at his voice and closed his eyes to listen better.

"Well then I will. Scorpius should know, _everyone_ knows _he's_ gay. It's not even questionable." Lily laughed. Not even questionable? He wasn't even gay! What did he have the right to know and what did it have to do with his non-gaydom?

"Lily, please don't. I'll never be able to face him again. He can't know I fancy him." Louis pleaded in a hoarse coughed loudly multiple times and his eyes bulged, drawing attention to him from half of the library, while he still struggled to breathe. Louis was...GAY? Perfect little Louis with girls sending him love letters? His Louis Weasley?(The one he _wasn't_ falling for, and he _hadn't _been following).

"I can explain perfectly well why I was...hidi-standing... behind this...bookshelf..." He paused to think and nodded with a smile. "I was looking for a book, and you see...my hand, had a seizure...and as did my vocal chords..." Louis smiled and let out a girlish giggle, along with multiple people in the library. Scorpius's face went red and Lily winked, nodding to him. Louis shook his head and remained seated. She groaned and pulled him up.

"It's not like he hasn't heard our entire conversation, Louis. Just. Talk." she sighed with frustration and walked away from the corner of the library they were sitting in, to watch from a distance. He walked to Scorpius slowly, everyone else back to what they were doing.

"Scorpius, please...don't hate me, I just can't help it...you just...I dunno, I just really like you, and-"

"You do? Because...I think you're really handsome and cute and smart and nice and sweet..." his words came out quickly and jumbled together, much different than he had planned in his head. Louis's cheeks turned bright red and he looked at his feet.

"Well...I'm not any of those things, Scor..." The smile that had been plastered on his face, had melted into a frown, and he slid his thumbs into his jean pockets. "You are though. You're perfect. Much more perfect than me." Scorpius bit his lip to keep his mouth from gaping open, and smiling like the idiot he was. He slowly reached out to take his hand and touched his fingers lightly before taking it in his own.

"I think you're perfect, though. Why else would I go through the trouble of following you around?" Louis squeezed his hand, intertwining their fingers, and smiled up at Scorpius.

"I know you've been following me, you're terrible at being quiet." They both chuckled rather quietly and Louis looked down at their hands. "I can't believe this is actually happening." Scorpius grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"Im still adjusting as well. And am I really that terrible?"

"If you were good at sneaking around, this wouldn't be happening." he smiled and squeezed his hand again, pulling out of the hug. "What will people think?" he bit his lip and Scorpius laughed.

"Who cares?" Louis smiled and hugged him again, nuzzling his forehead in the crevice of his neck. He wrapped his arms around his torso and held him closely, smiling with content.


	7. Member

"Guys, it's almost midnight. Can we go now?" Lily whined and pouted, shivering in the cold.

"It's your fault for not wearing a warm enough jacket, Lilykins." Louis replied. "And besides, we didn't force you to come out with us. You're the one who wanted to see our hideaway in the first place. And don't think being here makes you a member, because there's no girls allowed. " She growled and stopped complaining.

"But what about Emerald?" She growled. "Is she some special exception? It's because she's a Malfoy, isn't it?" She crossed her arms and James chimed in.

"No, it's because Louis' fancied her for years."

"Have not." He protested, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. Lily frowned.

"That's favoritism."

"That's love." James replied. Louis punched him hard in the arm and they walked the rest of the way in silence.


End file.
